Xanxus and Tsuna
by FallenBird
Summary: Just a one-shot featuring out tuna and Varia's leader for their special day. R&R


**FB: I bring you a one-shot to celebrate X27 day, unless some people do not do this then I do not care either way.**

 **Warnings: OOC, AUish, Language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Tsuna ran down the hall of the Varia Mansion with a smile on her face, today was the day she will get to meet with the man she had a crush on for the last three years since she meet him. She was wearing a whit button up shit with black mid thigh shorts, her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail leaving her bangs down to frame her face.

She walked inside the room were they would spend their time together when she came to visit him during her visit. She bumped into his second in command, Squalo, as she turned one of the corners to get to the family room.

"Squalo!" Tsuna said as she embraced him. "I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you guys so much."

"VOI brat what are you doing here." Squalo said as he looked around nervously.

"What do you mean I come here every time I start my vacation from school." Tsuna said. "But then he had a meeting coming up so he had to leave and my mother is out talking to Lussuria about somethings."

"Well we better head the other way and go out to see the new garden that Boss put up just last week." Squalo said as he turned the brunette around and began to walk in the direction she could guess was the new garden.

"But I want to see Xanxus before I leave for Japan." Tsuna said, having wasted all her vacation time with her best friend Enma, Spanner and Shoichi. The four of them met in the beginning of the vacation and since then became the best of friends. "I leave in five hour so I have three to be with Xanxus."

"Boss is busy for the moment and will be for the rest of the day, I'm sorry but he cannot see you right now." Squalo said as he continued to lead her down the hallway. Before they could make another turn they ran into the person Squalo wanted to avoid.

While Tsuna on the other hand felt her heart break, her eyes began to water as she saw her crush no this was no longer a crush and she realized this way to late. Her first love was ten feet away from her with some women who had her arms around Xanxus' neck and was close enough to kiss him while Xanxus had his hands on her waist and was rubbing them up and down giving her a small smirk, one that he often gave her when she was doing something good. They looked like they were having a good time, Tsuna tore her eyes off of them when she saw Xanxus begin to move down to the women's butt.

Squalo stared down at the brunette, he knew she loved her boss, it was fucking obvious to him and all the other members. He supported her and everything, hell he wanted Xanxus to get together with her but he knew that his Boss has a big pride and he will refuse to do anything unless she submitted to him.

"Voi, brat..." Squalo began but then went quiet as she turned to face him and gave him a smile, one that held sadness, pain, confusion and most of all betrayal.

"It's okay, Squalo." Tsuna said as she tried her best to not cry but failed as one by one her tears began to fall. "I-I k-know you d-did t-this to n-not show me..."

Squalo was at a loss of what to do, he picked her up and carried her away from the scene and to some other place all without knowing that he was being watched by a pair of red eyes that held anger in them.

Squalo walked inside the family room when he saw that the coast was clear. He sat down and let the small brunette sit on his lap, but the problem now was how to cheer her up. He patted her head in comfort as she cried into his chest, he didn't notice that another presence has entered the room. When he did it was already to late.

"Squalo."

Squalo turned his head to see an elderly man standing in the doorway giving him a nice knowing smile. It was the head boss of Vongola.

"Nono!" Squalo said as he tried to stand up but couldn't because of the small brunette on his lap. "How can I help you."

"Come, bring Tsuna-chan with you." Nono said as he made a move to walk, Squalo quickly got up and took Tsuna into his arms while quickly following after Nono.

"Sir." Squalo started.

"I just want to talk to you about something that has been bothering me lately." Nono said as he walked to his office. "Tsuna-chan is almost of age to succeed the role of Boss, so you do know what that means right."

It took a minute for Squalo to get the hidden meaning and when he did, his silver eyes widen as he paused in his step to stare at the back of Nono's back.

"You are planning to marry her off." Squalo said as he watched Nono also pause but only that he did not turn around to face him. "Nono please tell me you are joking."

"Sorry Squalo, but I am not I have already have fine young men on my list," Nono started before glancing back at the silver haired man. "Unless you have someone in mind."

Squalo thought about it before answering. "I will do it."

Nono looked shocked for a second before continuing. "You will take up the role of marrying Tsuna-chan, being her husband and caring for her."

 _'Boss I am sorry, but you will regret this one day.'_ Squalo thought. "Yes I will cherish her, love her and most of all care for her."

"Squalo..."

Looking down silver eyes stared into wide brown eyes which stared back in shock. The silver haired man felt a blush come upon his face as he realized he confessed in front of his future boss.

"V-VOIIII! YOU WERE AWAKE!" Squalo yelled in embarrassment. He never got an answer as he felt the brunette throw her arms around his neck hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Squalo." Tsuna said as she buried her face in his neck.

Before they could even make a move a shot rang out, almost hitting Squalo in the head, said target quickly hugged the brunette to him thinking it is an enemy attack. Just then he felt someone's fist connect with his face making him fly off to the wall that was behind them. Tsuna felt the warmth of her fiance leave her, she then felt herself fly in the air before someone grabbed her from the air and forced her onto their chest.

She looked up to see the very man she loves, but also the one who broke her heart.

"No one is marrying her." Xanxus' said. "No one but me."

With that he took off leaving his second in command stuck in the wall with Nono staring at him in a 'I-just-won' look.

"You knew he was there from the beginning didn't you, Nono." Squalo said as he got off the wall and back into the hallway were Nono watched him in amusement.

"Yes, and it all went according to plan, sorry that you were the one who got hurt Squalo." Nono said as he saw Squalo shake off the debris off his hair.

"Wouldn't this cause you more paperwork." Squalo said.

"But it's all worth it in the end." Nono said as he walked away with Squalo following behind him. "I just hope that he goes easy on her, it is her first time."

Squalo almost tripped as he heard that before a blush came across his face and he tried his best to not imagine anything that could get him killed.

 **Xanxus and Tsuna**

Tsuna was frozen stiff as she, well more like Xanxus carrying her, and Xanxus made their way to the section of the rooms. She was scared of what was going to happen, she never saw him this angry in her whole life. She knew these hallways, they were going straight to his room!

As soon as she realized it she began to struggle, not wanting to enter the room where Xanxus took that women. She froze when she heard him growl at her and tighten his hold on her.

"Stop struggling, brat." Xanxus said, trying to not let his anger get the best of him.

Tsuna felt like she was going to cry all over again as they entered his room. She was thrown not to gently on the bed, while staying still in confusion Xanxus took the opportunity to climb on top of her and looked at her in the eye.

Tsuna saw all the emotions in his eyes, he was telling her all the things she wanted, no _needed,_ to know.

 _'I love you and only you.'_

She felt she wanted to cry.

"I was only like that with that women because I needed information that she had and did not want to let go of. As soon as I had the information that I needed I sent her away, I can assure you that nothing happened between us at all." Xanxus said as he placed a hand on her face.

Tsuna knew he was not lying, she can feel it and reached up and give him a light kiss on his lips before laying back down and hiding her face with her hands as she realized what she did. Not knowing that she left Xanxus, the most cold hearted bastard, in shock and still.

Xanxus then looked down to see that his brown haired lover was hiding from him, he reached down and took her hands away from her face and saw the look he wants to be the only one to see. Tsuna was blushing red and had this pout on her face as she looked away from him.

Xanxus all but pounced on her kissing her and feeling her gasp into his kiss before trying her best to kiss him back, her hands were left on his chest. She slid her hands up onto his hair were she gripped it tightly while Xanxus' hands went down to her sides all the way to her legs feeling her smooth and soft thighs.

"You will be mine and only mine." Xanxus said as his moved his lips to her neck and began to unbutton her shirt as she gripped his shoulders, having moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders. She began panting his name. "I'll never give you to anyone."

Tsuna took his face into her hands and brought him to her level.

"Same goes for me, I love you Xanxus." Tsuna said as she kissed him, taking her already unbuttoned shirt off. She saw him pause and then a light blush came across his cheeks. She pulled his face back down and kissed all of his scars, "I will never let you go."

"Marry me, only me." Xanxus said as he tore his shirt off and showed her his well toned body.

Tsuna felt so happy she hugged him, "Yes."

Xanxus smiled before he took her, marking her as his and making sure the whole world knew of this.

 **Guardians**

"Kufufufufu, looks like I win this bet." Mukuro said as he extended his right hand to the losers.

"Damnit I lost to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he paid up.

"Hahaha, their goes my pay check." Yamamoto said as he also paid up.

Chrome looked away seeing as her and Lambo decided to not bet on her Boss' love life. Hibari on the other hand also waited for his payment as he and Mukuro were the only ones to say she will stick with Xanxus.

Gokudera on the other hand looked like he wanted to be killed.

"HIME-SAMA WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Was heard throughout the mansion, but of course two people were to busy to hear anything.

* * *

 **Well this marks my fic for Xanxus Tsuna day, or X27, hoped you enjoyed it seeing as this will be my one and only one-shot.**

 **Leave a review to see how I did.**


End file.
